Sasuke X Sakura
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is a little bit similar to one of my favorite animes and was inspired by Romeo X Juliet. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke X Sakura Prologue

(NOTE: ALL RIGHT GUYS, IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I MADE THIS, IT'S BECAUSE I WAS INSPIRED BY A VIDEO ON YOUTUBE WHERE SOMEONE WROTE A SASUSAKU STORY THAT WAS SIMILAR TO ROMEO X JULIET. I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FIND IT RIGHT NOW. THAT IS... IF IT'S STILL ON YOUTUBE. BUT THE FOLLOWING STORY THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE IS INSPIRED BY ONE OF MY FAVORITE ANIMES, ROMEO X JULIET. I DON'T WHICH ENDING WILL BE MORE TRAGIC: THE ENDING TO THE LEGEND OF NARUTO: THE SEARCH FOR SAKURA... OR... SASUKE X SAKURA. BUT THE THING IS... YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE ENDING OF THE LEGEND OF NARUTO: THE SEARCH FOR SAKURA... YET. IT WILL BE COMING TO AN END SOON, SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THAT, OKAY? ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS TRAGIC LOVE STORY, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? I LOVE DOING SASUSAKU LOVE STORIES. I MEAN... IT'S MY PASSION, AFTER ALL. BUT SURELY, A LOT OF YOU SASUSAKU LOVERS AND FANS OUT THERE FEEL THE SAME WAY AS MUCH AS I DO. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE AGAIN... I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS... AND I HOPE YOU WILL HAVE A LOT OF FUN TOO... ONCE YOU READ IT THAT IS. P.S. SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. BUT IT'LL BE LONGER NEXT TIME... DON'T WORRY... I PROMISE.)

Story:  
This is a little bit similar to one of my favorite animes (and was inspired by) Romeo X Juliet. R&R Please.

Once upon a time, in the land of Konoha... Fugaku Uchiha and Jiraiya Haruno were once close childhood friends. But however... their seemed to be a deadly rivalry between the two of them. Once Jiraiya's daughter, Sakura, and Fugaku's son, Sasuke, were born... that's when the rivalry began after they both ended up losing their wives to childbirth. You see, both Sasuke and Sakura never knew their mothers for they were too young to understand death. But when Sasuke and Sakura met at the age of 7, as they got older, they realized that their friendship had soon turned into love. But however, both their fathers were unhappy about this. But Itachi was happy for his brother that his brother had finally found and fallen in love with the girl of his dreams. So Sasuke vowed that by the time that they would get older, he would ask her to marry him in hope of someday making their fathers stop this obsession with hate. But now... you will see of how the real love story all began. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke X Sakura Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting

7 years later...

Seven years have passed since Sasuke and Sakura were born. It was also the first day of school for both Sakura and Sasuke. Of course, their teacher was none other than Kurenai (since they were not even Genin yet but were still in The Ninja Academy). Then, during class, people kept on snickering at Sakura. Of course, Sasuke was aware of this. "Hey Sasuke... what's wrong, buddy?" asked Naruto (who was Sasuke's childhood friend). "Those girls keep on snickering at Sakura." said Sasuke. "What? Do you like her or something?" asked Naruto. "I know she's a new student like myself and everyone else here at The Ninja Academy." said Sasuke. Then, the mean girls kept calling Sakura, "Forehead Girl." They kept chanting, "Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl!" until Sakura ran out of the classroom to which Sasuke followed her. "Sasuke! Where are you going?" asked Naruto. "I'll be right back!" cried Sasuke.

Later...

When Sasuke got outside, he found Sakura in a field full of flowers. He then found her sitting under a cherry blossom tree, crying. Sasuke then walked up to her. He then sat in front of her. "Um... excuse me... are you the girl that those mean girls were making fun of you because you have a big forehead?" asked Sasuke as he sat down in front of her. "Who are you? Are you going to make fun of my forehead too?" asked Sakura. "No! No. I'm not like that. I'm not like those girls. So you've got to trust a guy like me." said Sasuke. "Yeah, but... I don't even know who you are... nor do I know what your name is." said Sakura, still crying. "I'm Sasuke." said Sasuke. But what both Sasuke and Sakura did not know was that their families hated each other. "I'm... Sakura." said Sakura. "Hmmm... Sakura, huh? Here you go." said Sasuke as he gave her a cherry blossom flower. "Th-Thank you... Sasuke." said Sakura as she calmed down. "You're welcome. You know... you are named after the cherry blossoms, aren't you?" asked Sasuke. "Yes. My mother named me after the cherry blossom trees. But... she died... after I was born." said Sakura. "It's funny..." said Sasuke. "Huh?" asked a confused Sakura. "My mother died too... when I born." said Sasuke. "What was your mother like, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "I never knew her. She was already dead by the time I was born." said Sasuke. "I never knew my mother, either." said Sakura. "Well... I guess we almost have a lot in common, don't you think?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah. Yes we do." said Sakura. So Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of the day talking about themselves to each other. From that day on, Sasuke became friends with Sakura.

Later that day...

It was already sunset. "Oh! Shoot!" cried Sasuke. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "It's getting late... I have to go now, Sakura." said Sasuke. "Okay... bye-bye Sasuke!" said Sakura as Sasuke ran home while saying, "Goodbye Sakura!"

At Sasuke's house...

When Sasuke walked home, he decided to tell Itachi the news. "Big Brother." said Sasuke. "Hmm?" asked Itachi as he turned around to face Sasuke while sitting on the patio in the backyard. "I met someone today." said Sasuke. "Oooh! Who did you meet... little brother?" asked Itachi, eager to know who Sasuke met. "If I tell you, can you keep it a secret from Father?" asked Sasuke. "OKay... sure. Go ahead." said Itachi. Sasuke then sat down on a chair. "You said you met someone... right?" asked Itachi. "Right. Oh Itachi... she was the most beautiful girl... that I've ever met." said Sasuke. "Oooh! Someone's got a girlfriend!" cried Itachi as he began teasing Sasuke. "She's not my girlfriend, you baka!" shouted Sasuke. "Sorry... continue." said Itachi. "Anyway... her name... is Sakura." said Sasuke. "Oooh... Sakura what?" asked Itachi. "She didn't tell me her last name." said Sasuke. "Her last name is Haruno." said Itachi. "What?" asked a confused Sasuke. "Yeah. You heard me, Sasuke: Her last name is Haruno." said Itachi. "How do you know that? You don't even know her!" cried a shocked Sasuke. "I know her last name because..." said Itachi. "Because...?" asked Sasuke waiting for his answer. "It's because... when you and Sakura were born... both our father and her father hated each other." said Itachi. "But... why...?" asked Sasuke, in disbelief. "They were once close childhood friends. But... when they got older... after you kids were born... that's when the rivalry began... but before that... her mother and our mother died of childbirth before it began. That's when they started hating each other." said Itachi. "Itachi... how do you know about this?" asked Sasuke. "I was there... when you were born. I was only 5." said Itachi. "So... you already know about the rivalry then, huh?" asked Sasuke. "Yes." said Itachi. "But then... why do both of our fathers hate each other?" asked Sasuke. "It's because... they were once close childhood friends... like you and Sakura... but... then... on the day that both of you were born... that's when the rivalry began. That's why... you never speak the name of Haruno in this house." said Itachi. "Itachi... how do you know all this information?" asked Sasuke. "Father told me. But... if our mother and Sakura's mother was still alive... they would not have wanted this rivalry to go on like this." said Itachi. "Itachi..." said Sasuke to himself. "So wait... I can't see Sakura anymore?" asked a shocked Sasuke. "Well... that's what Father wants. But... I want you to be happy. And someday... if you marry her when you grow up to become a man... then... both fathers would reconcile and you could be with her... whenever you wanted to." said Itachi. "So wait... I'm not allowed to see her again?" asked Sasuke. "Well... you can see her as a friend. But... Father already told me this: Don't fall in love with her." said Itachi. "But... if I do marry her... then will you be the priest?" asked Sasuke. "Of course. But... when you marry... promise me that you won't say a word to both of your fathers about this... do you understand, Sasuke?" asked Itachi. "Yes... I understand." said Sasuke. "Good. Now go run along and go play in your room for a few minutes." said Itachi. "Okay!" cried Sasuke.  
So Sasuke made a vow: At the age of 13 (NOTE: I KNOW... PRETTY YOUNG, RIGHT?), they would get married... and Itachi would be the one to marry them. But first... he would have to tell Sakura the truth... and only the truth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke X Sakura Chapter 2: The Promise

The next day...

Sasuke and Sakura were still playing at the same spot where they first met after school. Of course, Sakura noticed that Sasuke was sad. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" asked Sakura. No answer. "Sasuke... talk to me... what happened?" asked Sakura. Still no answer. "Sasuke... you seem... sad today... is everything all right?" asked Sakura. Sasuke finally answered her by saying: "Sakura." "Yes? What is it, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "I have something to tell you." said Sasuke. "Is it bad?" asked Sakura. "Well... technically, yes." said Sasuke. "Wha... what is it?" asked Sakura. "Sakura... you know how you told me your name yesterday?" asked Sasuke. "Uh-huh." said Sakura. "You never told me... your last name was Haruno." said Sasuke. "What? How did you know that?" asked a shocked Sakura as she eyes widened in shock. "My older brother... Itachi told me." said Sasuke. "Yeah, but... how did he know my last name?" asked Sakura, still shocked at what she just heard. "He knew it because... he was there on the day that I was born... we were both born on the same day, Sakura." said Sasuke. "What? That's a lie!" cried Sakura. "Now that... is not a lie. What you may think is a lie... is that both of our fathers hate each other. They've known each other ever since childhood. But however... their childhood friendship turned into a deadly rivalry between Haruno... and Uchiha." said Sasuke. "Sasuke... how long have our fathers hated each other?" asked Sakura, shaking with shock. "Sakura... our fathers have hated each other... ever since both of our mothers died at childbirth." said Sakura. "So does this mean... I can't see you again?" asked Sakura as she started to cry. "You can see me Sakura... but Itachi said... I can't fall in love with you." said Sasuke. "Yeah, but... it's a lie! Everything's a lie! Our fathers can't possibly hate each other! Ever since I first met you, Sasuke, I felt that we were meant for each other! So why tell me this now?" asked an angry Sakura as she shouted. "I'm telling you this now because..." said Sasuke. "Why? Why, Sasuke? Why are you telling me this? Sasuke, why?" asked Sakura as she continued crying. "It's because... I Love You... and... I want you to promise me one thing." said Sasuke as he got closer to her. Sakura's eyes then widened in shock as she felt like he was going to kiss her lips. "Sakura... please marry me... when we turn 13." said Sasuke as he kissed her forehead. "Why? Why do you want to marry me at such a young age, Sasuke? Why?" asked Sakura. "It's because... I want to marry you so our fathers can reconcile and to stop hating each other. So promise me that... promise me now Sakura. Promise me that you will marry me at 13, okay?" asked Sasuke. Sakura then calmed down as she nodded her head and smiled. "Okay." said Sakura as she and Sasuke held hands and began dancing. Until then they realized... that their childhood friendship had turned into blossoming romance. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke X Sakura Chapter 3: 6 Years Later: The Kiss

6 years later...

Now that Sasuke and Sakura were now 13, they had become inseparable (except whenever they went home to their fathers). But tonight was a different night unlike any other night. Tonight... it was Sakura's and Sasuke's 13th birthday party. But tonight... Sasuke would meet his fiance, Karin while Sakura would meet her fiancee, Sasori of The Red Sand. You see, there was an organization called Akatsuki (NOTE: DON'T WORRY GUYS, THEY'RE NICE GUYS.) that Itachi was in. Itachi had become very close friends with Kisame Hoshigaki, an old childhood friend of his. Itachi and Kisame met the rest of the Akatsuki when they got older. But Kisame (like Sasori and Sasuke) was also madly in love with Sakura. But when Kisame heard that Sakura was to be engaged to Sasori, he was outraged that Sakura would want to marry such a man as Sasori. But Sakura's heart only belonged to one man. That man... was Sasuke. But in order to get past the Haruno household, Sasuke would have to disguise himself as an Anbu. But although it was his birthday, Fugaku was disappointed that his youngest son was missing the festivities. But Fugaku decided not to go to Sakura's birthday party because his rival, Jiraiya would be there. So at the party, Sakura was having a masked ball for her birthday... and so was Sasuke. So Sakura was dressed up in a red kimono with her hair up in a rubber band. She had hoped that Sasuke would show up for her party... but she thought that Sasuke wouldn't show up at her party. But... Sasuke found a way to sneak in her house. So Sasuke snuck behind her, grabbed her left hand with his left hand as he covered her mouth with his right hand. She then turned around to face Sasuke. "Sasuke! What are you doing here? I thought you were back at your house celebrating your birthday with your family." said Sakura, whispering. "I wanted to see you again." said Sasuke. "Huh?" shouted Sakura. "Shhhhh!" said Sasuke. "Sorry." said Sakura, whispering. Just then, Sakura's nursemaid, Shizune came. "Sakura? Are you all right?" asked Shizune as she went in front of the pillar to face Shizune while Sasuke was behind the pillar. "Yeah... I'm fine. I'm just excited that... Sasori is here." said Sakura as she did a nervous chuckle. "Okay." said Shizune. "Well... in a few minutes, Sasori wants to dance with you." said Shizune. "O-Okay. Tell him I'll be right there." said Sakura. "All right." said Shizune as she left the pair as Sakura turned around to face Sasuke. "Sakura... come with me." said Sasuke. "Where are we going?" asked Sakura. "You'll see." said Sasuke as they ran upstairs to Sakura's room to make love. Sasuke then shut the door behind him as he took off his Anbu costume and as Sakura took off her kimono and put her hair down. Sasuke then took off his Anbu mask as they landed on the bed and made love.

Back at the party...

While Sasuke and Sakura were making love, Jiraiya went up to the stand. "Okay. Now this next song that our lovely female singer, Yuna is going to sing is dedicated to Sakura and Sasori. She will be singing "Kissing You". Hope you enjoy the song!" said Jiraiya with a smile. Yuna then began singing:

Yuna:  
Pride can stand a thousand trials

The strong will never fall

But watching stars without you

My soul cries

Heaving heart is full of pain

Oooh, oooh, the aching

'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh

I'm kissing you, oooh

Touch me deep, pure and true

Gift to me forever

'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh

I'm kissing you, oooh

Where are you now

Where are you now

'Cause I'm kissing you

I'm kissing you, oooh

After Yuna was done singing her song, both Fugaku and Jiraiya were getting anxious at where their children (Sasuke and Sakura) were. Itachi then walked up to Naruto and asked, "Hey, Naruto? Have you seen Sasuke?" as Naruto replied by saying, "No. I haven't seen him." "Don't tell me that he went with Sakura." said Itachi to himself.

With Sasuke and Sakura...

Sasuke and Sakura were in bed half-naked after sharing their romantic moment together. "Hey Sakura...?" asked Sasuke. "Yes? What is it, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "I was thinking. Now that we're 13, why not get married tomorrow?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah, but Sasuke... we can't get married with our parents knowing." said Sakura. "Sakura... you're engaged, aren't you? That's what this party is all about, right?" asked Sasuke. "Yes. My father had planned for me to be married to Sasori by tomorrow." said Sakura. "Well... my father also planned for me to be married to Karin by tomorrow." said Sasuke. "So what should we do?" asked Sakura. "I know. We'll marry in secret. That way, our fathers won't know that we got married." said Sasuke. "But Sasuke... are we just going to elope? Is that it?" asked Sakura. "No. We'll ask Itachi to marry us. He'll be the priest. You can invite Shizune, Naruto, Ino, and Kisame... that's it. No more than 5 people." said Sasuke. "Who's the fifth one?" asked Sakura. "Itachi." said Sasuke. "Oh. Right." said Sakura. "Sakura... I think we should get dressed. You go see Sasori... and I'll go back to my house to see Karin." said Sasuke as he got dressed along with Sakura. "How are you going to get out of here?" asked Sakura. "Easy. I'll climb down your patio." said Sasuke as he climbed down the patio. "See you tomorrow... my love." said Sakura to herself as she went back to the party.

Back at the party...

Sasuke then picked up Naruto, Kisame, and Itachi. "Naruto... Itachi... Kisame... let's go." said Sasuke as they exited the Haruno household. "Sasuke! Where have you been, man?" asked Naruto. "I'll explain later. Let's go." said Sasuke as the three men nodded their heads and went back to Sasuke's house.


End file.
